Querido Diario
by Plein
Summary: Desde chiquita Juvia ha tenido su propio diario personal donde anota sus vivencias, amores y sus tontas ocurrencias "querido Diario: si te digo que me bese con Natsu ¿me creerías?... si, yo tampoco" -EN PAUSA INDEFINIDA-
1. Chapter 1

20 de marzo, del 2000

Querido diario:

¡Wow! ¿Querido diario? No pensé tener uno. ¡Genial! Todas mis amigas tienen uno, así que me dije ¿Por qué Juvia no? Así que se lo pedí a mi mamá y me dijo que… no.

"¿Porque quieres que te compre uno si luego no lo terminas?" pero ni siquiera me lo compro.

Sí, mi madre no es una de esas mujeres compresivas y cariñosas que le compran todo a su hija de ocho años, así que debí de ingeniármelas para conseguir un diario. Cuando mamá me dijo que no, fui triste a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y pensé por varias horas en cómo conseguir uno. Y la repuesta llego como un rayo a mí. No necesitaba comprarme uno sino hacerme uno. Fue una tarea muy fácil, solo un cuaderno que nunca llegue a usar y lo forre con una tela celeste muy bonita que tenía. Quedo hermoso, deberías verte diario…

Bien, creo que debería presentarme ¿no? No sé muy bien cómo se empieza un diario pero creo que lo leí por ahí que primero que nada es que se conozcan el uno al otro como un amigo intimo que siempre podrás llevar al bolsillo, pues veras tengo ocho (creo que ya lo dije) y me llamo _Juvia_ aunque todos me llaman "mujer de la lluvia" ¿Por qué? Porque tal vez por mi extraña afición de atraer lluvia cuando estoy con alguien, no sé cómo lo hago, es solo pura mala suerte pero yo no la provoco ni nada de eso, solo sucede y ¡Ya! es mala suerte, si, es solo eso. A veces me pongo triste porque nadie quiere acercarse a mí por eso o quizás porque no quieren jugar en la lluvia, lo cierto es que cuando llueve soy la única que se queda parada en donde esta y deja que la lluvia la moje, la lluvia llora por mi, es lo único bueno de eso.

No todos huyen de la lluvia, hay una niña muy bonita, rubia que siempre corre y juega en el barro que se forma. Es muy bonita, no me sorprende que tenga un guardaespaldas que le gruñe cada vez que se empapa, ¿Qué tal si la dejan sola y se la roban? Porque si yo fuera mayor quisiera que ella fuera mi hija y me la robaría para mí.

Ella siempre me ve y me dice con señas que juegue con ella. Yo no le hago caso, me gusta más estar parada y que mis pies se hundan en el barro que se va formando.

Un día, ella volvió, la lluvia volvió y yo me senté. La vi pero no más a ella, sino al chico pelinegro que la acompañaba ahora. Nunca vi a alguien tan bonito jugando en la lluvia y saltando en los charcos, es como ver a un dios griego en persona (no tengo idea de lo que significa eso, mi mamá siempre lo dice cuando ve a mi papá), siento envidia por la chica linda. Ella juega y rie con él mientras yo me siento a verlos. Quería que me llamara de nuevo y yo si iría, pero solo para jugar con él.

…

Te deje abandonado, lo siento. Mi mamá llamo porque me pidió a que saliera por galletitas a la tienda. ¡Ah! Te tengo que contar algo (¡Wow! ¡Mi primera historia personal!) Bueno, empieza así, al llegar a la tienda un niño de cabello rosado me regalo una paleta rosada. Me dijo que el rosa era para niñas y que él no era una niña. Yo lo vi y le dije que su cabello era rosa.

"hay excepciones" me dijo. Yo no supe que decirle, compre las galletas que pidió mi mamá y le regale una. Lástima que no le gusto. Se lo dio a su gato, uno azul con una especie de trapo verde atado a su cuello.

-Tu gato es azul-

-Porque es un macho, si fuera hembra lo hubiera pintado de rosa pero no me lo hubiera quedado-

-¡Wow!- le dije y acaricie al gatito, a pesar de ser azul era muy bonito y suave. Creo que le agrade porque soltó un extraño bufido.

-Es así cuando conoce a niñas- me dijo el niño anti rosa –por cierto me llamo Natsu ¿y tú?-

-Juvia- y me di cuenta de algo- y yo tengo el cabello azul-

-Hay excepciones- dijo y nos reímos. Nos quedamos a hablar, me conto que era hijo de Igneel Dragneel una persona a la cual no conozco, yo le dije que mi mama no tenia nombre porque nunca llegue a preguntárselo, me dijo que se lo preguntara y que se lo dijera mañana, y yo me puse feliz porque lo volvería a ver, comí la paleta y también las galletas con mi nuevo amigo, Natsu.

Claro que cuando volví a casa, mamá me dio un buen sermón y dijo que no comería postre. También claro esta que esta vez conseguí un amigo, un amigo con un gato azul y cabello rosa. También claro esta que esta vez el cielo brillo como ningún otro día.

Creo que ya empiezo a agarrarle el truco a mis "poderes"

* * *

La primera experiencia del primer diario personal, jaja, recuerdo que no me duraba ninguno. en fin, quería escribir algo de mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail en la perspectiva de un diario personal (publico), leí el diario de Ana Frank, de esa forma nació la idea del fic. la parte en la que Juvia no tiene ni idea del nombre de su madre es experiencia personal, el nombre de mi mama no lo sabia hasta los ocho años. Ja, menuda cabezota era yo.

Como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer, les agradecería mas si me dieran sugerencias y me dejaran reviews. pero desde ya muchas gracias, nos vemos en el capitulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

21 de marzo, del 2000

Querido Diario:

Los adultos son muy extraños ¿no lo crees? Lo digo porque mamá y papá lo son. Y no es que no me guste que sean extraños, yo misma lo soy, todo el mundo adulto lo es y yo lo seré más algún día.

Mamá y Papá tuvieron una discusión anoche. No sé por qué pero por lo que pude entender mamá era curiosa y yo había heredado lamentablemente eso de ella. Así me lo dijo papá.

Anoche, yo jugaba con Clara y Violet, dos muñecas vivas con un pelo cada una. Mis muñecas no suelen durar pero Clara y Violet son las que más lo han hecho. No te hablare de muñecas sino de lo que papá estaba haciendo cuando yo jugaba con ellas. Estaba hablando por teléfono, se reía mucho y se veía muy feliz. Yo me sentía feliz por verlo así, papá es un gran hombre y es lindo verlo reír sin preocuparse de las "cuentas"

Mientras hacía que Violet pegara a Clara por traicionarla. Mamá apareció desde la cocina, acabábamos de cenar y ella acababa de terminar de lavar los platos. Mi mamá tiene varias caras. Yo las reconozco por "¡Juvia! ¡¿Que has hecho?!" "No te entiendo, Juvia" "Oh, Juvia. Deja de decir estupideces" "Juvia, ¿estás bien?" ¡Juvia! ¡Ese es el destapador del wáter! ¡Déjalo!" y muchas más, pero esas son las más importantes.

En fin, esta vez tenía la cara "¡Juvia! ¡¿Que has hecho?!" y miraba hacia mi papá quien había dejado de hablar por teléfono. El seguía sonriendo, parecía burlarse de la cara de mamá. Yo nunca me burlo de mamá, si lo hago ella me estira las orejas pidiéndome _respeto_ , ahora esperaba que mamá estirara de las orejas de papá y le pidiera respeto. Mamá nunca lo hizo, le pregunto (con el mismo tono que usa cuando me pide respeto) con quien hablaba.

-La curiosidad mato al gato- yo me lleve las manos a la boca. Habían matado a un gato. ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala? ¡Es terrible!

Me levante y fui corriendo con papá. Mamá se fue, tal vez triste por el gato y quería su espacio.

Pregunte a papá por el gato. Él me dijo que era una frase para dar a entender a una persona que no se metiera en asuntos que no le importaba.

-Se lo dijiste a mamá -

-Exacto- y me sonrio. Me desordeno mi pelo y fue donde mamá se fue. No había entendido. ¿Era una frase que se usaba para que uno no se metiera en asuntos ajenos o para decirle que no era importante?

En la madrugada escuche algunas voces, pude reconocer a la de mi mamá y la de mi papá. Otros niños estarían tristes si sus padres se pelearan, como yo. Es una costumbre familiar que tenemos. Mi bisabuela se peleaba con su marido. Mi abuelo se peleaba con mi abuela y mi tío se peleaba con mi tía. Él se divorció. Recuerdo haberle preguntado a papá que significaba y él me había dicho que ya no estarían juntos. Desde ese día tuve mucho miedo por las discusiones de mamá y papá, porque si ellos llegaran a divorciarse sería difícil elegir a uno sin lastimar al otro. Y yo los quiero tanto a los dos que me partiría a la mitad y me daría uno a cada uno. A los seis años, mi prima, la única hija que tuvieron mis tíos, me dijo que el divorcio de sus padres fue lo mejor. Le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera solo para que los quisiera a ellos. Yo creo que solo lo dice para parecer mayor, mi prima no le gusta admitir que por dentro está muy triste y sola. Cuando viene de visita a casa, la he escuchado llorar a veces, yo no le digo nada.

Me levante despacio y me asome por la puerta entreabierta de mi cuarto. Podía ver las sombras de mis padres por la luz que proyectaba el pasillo. Mamá levantaba los brazos, parecía muy enfadada, papá parecía tranquilo, yo sé que es su forma de enfadarse. Es más terrible porque te mata por dentro, solo mirándote y pareciendo como si no le importaras.

Pasaron muchas horas, yo así lo sentí hasta que papá paso veloz por el pasillo con almohadas y sabanas. Mamá cerro de un portazo su habitación y se produjo el silencio.

Empecé a sentir mucho miedo ¿se acababan de divorciar? No lo sabía. Y me preocupaba no saberlo. Tuve que salir, despacio pues al final del pasillo estaba oscuro y silencioso y me daba miedo ir por ahí de noche. Llegue a la sala y vi a papá en el sofá, recostado, fui corriendo hacia él. Más por miedo que por preocupación.

-Juvia- papá se levantó y me cogió en brazos. Me puso en sus rodillas y me pregunto que hacia despierta.

-¿Se han divorciado?-

-¿divorciado?- papá me miro raro, luego se rio. En esos momentos no me hacía sentir feliz su risa como antes lo hacía. –Lo siento-

-Papá ¿te vas de casa?-

-Claro que no, Juvia. Solo he venido aquí a dormir por hoy- mire el sofá, no sería para nada cómodo dormir ahí. Le sugerí que durmiera en mi cama y yo en su lugar. Papá me dijo que no. Tenía que cumplir su castigo. No entendía. ¿Dormir en el sofá era un castigo?

-Cuando te cases y tengas a alguien a quien mandar al sofá lo entenderás-

-Yo no haría eso, si quiero castigarte te sacaría tus juguetes o tus dulces-

-Bueno, pues tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, no me gustaría quedarme sin mi auto o mis dulces- papá volvió a reír. Me hacía sentir tonta no saber cosas que ellos si sabían y me hacían sentir molesta que me hicieran esperar. Me gustaría ser grande y ver el mundo como ellos lo hacen.

-Vamos a la cama- me llevo en brazos hasta la cama. Me recostó y me tapo. Me dijo que no saliera e intentara dormir. Que pase lo que pase estará siempre ahí para mí y que no se preocupe. Mamá tenía sus laditos pero que él seguía amándola

-No se lo digas ¿Eh? Tengo dignidad masculina-

-¿Qué es dignidad masculina?-

-la curiosidad mato al gato- y yo me tape la boca y me negué a preguntar más cosas.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, fui a la cocina a preguntar a mamá como se llamaba. Me acorde lo de ayer y quería ir a encontrarme con Natsu pero tenía que llevar conmigo información familiar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Buenos días- me respondió. Buenos días era un nombre muy bonito, pero ella luego me explico que lo que dijo era sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es sarcasmo?- mi mamá puso una cara fea, como cuando le digo "groserías" -¿Qué es groserías?-

-Amaneciste muy curiosa hoy Juvia- no me dijo nada más y siguió preparando el desayuno. Seguí insistiendo, parece que la moleste porque me echo de la cocina diciendo que no la dejaba trabajar. Me fui a mi habitación y me vestí con el único vestido que tengo. Eso es lo que dice mi mamá. "parece que es el único vestido que tienes porque siempre lo llevas puesto" baje de nuevo a la cocina y me encontré con papá acomodándose la corbata para ir a trabajar. Lo pensé muy bien y me di cuenta que tampoco sabía su nombre.

-Haru- me respondió. Yo le dije que era un nombre muy bonito –lo es-

-¿y mamá como se llama?-

-Tsuki-

Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki. Me lo tenía que grabar para decírselo a Natsu mas tarde. Así que también lo anoto aquí por si me olvido de recordarlo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Papá y mamá no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la mañana. Papá me dijo que seguía enojada con él, yo pregunte como lo sabía y me mostro su desayuno, chamuscado, negro y pequeño.

-Es un castigo horrible- confeso despacito. Me pidió que le invitara mi desayuno. Yo le dije que no porque ya me lo había acabado. Así que papá tuvo que irse sin desayunar y sin besar a mi mamá. Yo lo compense besándolo en las dos mejillas y deseándole suerte. Eso es todo lo que tenía para darle. El me agradeció y se fue con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

Pregunte a mamá si podía salir. Me dijo que no y Salí al parque. Me encontré a Natsu sentado en la acera, comiendo una paleta, dudaba que me lo diera, era azul y ya no rosa. Happy (su gato) estaba con él, lo veía a cada rato o más bien a su paleta. Implorando un bocado.

-¿Por qué no le invitas un poco?-

-Ya lo hice, es un malagradecido, lo dejo tirado allá- y me señalo un pequeño trozo azul plateado en el suelo, abandonado. La tarde me la pase hablando mucho con él. Mientras acariciaba a Happy y el me gruñía de vez en cuando, Le conté a Natsu el nombre de mi mamá, dijo que tenía un nombre muy bonito, justo como yo pensé al escucharlo y también el de mi papá y dijo que tenía un nombre muy bonito.

Cuando termino fuimos a jugar al parque. El día Amaneció especialmente cálido, me gustaba mucho que no lloviera. No quería que Natsu ni Happy salieran corriendo si lo hacía. Jugamos un poco a subirnos a un árbol luego a otro y luego a correr. Nos caímos y nos hicimos varios moretones. Me raspe la rodilla y Natsu toco la herida. Me dolió mucho y llore por más de una hora. Cuando termine Natsu había traído unas paletas, uno naranja y uno amarrillo. A Happy le dio una galleta que el rechazo por un ratón que había cazado. Hablamos de nuestras familias. Le conté lo que anoche paso y me dijo que no me preocupara. Que si me padres un día decidieran divorciarse podría venir con él para vivir en su casa. Sería como su hermana.

De pronto, ahí estaba la niña linda y con ella el niño lindo. No es bueno llamarlos así, por lo que al niño le diré "dios griego" y a la niña "diosa rubia" Natsu estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que era muy bonita, pero que el niño parecía maricón.

-¿Qué es maricón?-

-No lo sé, pero suena ofensivo-

Los vimos jugando a atraparse y sentí celos por la diosa rubia. Tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo y tirarlo. Él también lo hizo y me sentí un poco mal. También me sentí mal por sentirme así, era malo querer que se pelearan y que el viniera y la dejara. Muy malo. Voltee a ver a Natsu. El ya acabo la paleta y miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Solo espero a que llueva- me sorprendió escuchar eso. ¿Quería que lloviera? -¿No te gusta?- pregunto al verme.

-Sí, pero todos huyen de ella-

-Es lo genial de la lluvia- y siguió mirando el cielo. Happy termino el ratón y me miraba de una forma tan intensa que pensé que el sabia de mis poderes y quería que se los contara a Natsu. Por unos minutos dude en hacerlo. Hasta que me decidí a hacerlo. Natsu era mi amigo y los amigos se cuentan todo.

Cuando termine el me miro pasmado. Sabía que lo haría.

-¿Cuando estas triste llueve?-

-Si-

-Eso es… Genial- y salto de su lugar. Me levante, también.

-Haz que llueva. Me pidió.

-No estoy triste-

-¿Ni un poquito?-

-Ni un poquito- y me pateo y yo llore y el miro al cielo de nuevo, entusiasmado por la lluvia que no llego. Mientras me sobaba y lloraba por el golpe, Natsu daba vueltas invocando a la lluvia. Happy y yo lo mirábamos como si estuviera loco.

No pasó nada y Natsu volvió decepcionado.

-¿Y la lluvia?-

-No lo sé- aun me sobaba en el lugar del golpe. Natsu medito unos instantes.

-Tal vez no fue suficiente-

No sabía que quería decir con eso hasta que agarro un garrote. Me eche a correr todo lo que podía, Happy también me cazaba aunque creo que solo pensó que jugábamos. Me pude subir al árbol más cercano que encontré, Happy lo hizo también, pero luego se aferro a la rama en la que había parado recordando tal vez que era un gato cobarde. Natsu se quedó en el suelo pidiendo que bajara. Yo me negué y me aferre más al árbol, pues me daba miedo estar tan alto.

De pronto, sin darme cuenta una piedra se estrelló en la cabeza de Natsu. Me olvide que estaba arriba de un árbol y me caí al intentar llegar a Natsu, Happy también se cayo, mas elegantemente, de patas, yo de cabeza, me golpee muy fuerte, y mientras me la frotaba para calmar el dolor vi como los dos niños griegos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. El dios griego se abalanzo sobre Natsu y lo inmovilizo por los brazos, Natsu se quejaba del dolor y se sacudía para que se bajara de encima de él. La diosa rubia se acercó a mí, parecía molesta.

-¿Estas bien?- yo asentí, hablar con ella me intimidaba un poco. Escuchaba a Natsu peleando por zafarse, Happy mordía al dios griego en los pies para que lo soltara.

-¡Suéltalo!- le ordene y me abalance sobre él. La diosa rubia también lo hizo y los cinco nos peleamos y arañamos para liberar al otro. No nos detuvimos hasta que la diosa sintió un goteo en la frente, vio hacia arriba y dijo que empezaba a llover. Nos dejamos de pelear y vimos el cielo, efectivamente, estaba nublado y empezaba a llover.

Happy corrió a refugiarse, Natsu aprovecho el momento de distracción y se subió encima del dios griego y metió su cabeza en el barro que se formaba. Entre la diosa y yo tuvimos que sacarlo pero él ya estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- quiso saber el niño lindo.

-¡¿Por qué me tiraste esa piedra?!-

-¡La estabas molestando!- y me señalo, me sentí avergonzada cuando los tres me miraron.

-¡Yo no la estaba molestando, solo hacía que lloviera!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Los dos no entendieron. Natsu tuvo que explicarles que gracias a él, llovía y podían jugar. El dios griego le amenazó con golpearlo si volvía a golpearme o golpear a Lucy. Supe en ese instante que la diosa rubia se llamaba así. Era un nombre ideal para ella. Tenía cara de Lucy.

Para mala suerte, mamá apareció con un paraguas. Lucía una de sus peores caras y empecé a taparme las orejas pues significaba estirón. Mamá me regaño por haber salido y sin dejarme despedirme me llevo de nuevo a casa. Tuve que despedirme de Natsu con la mano. Él también se despidió de mí de esa manera y luego se abalanzo contra el dios griego.

Lo último que vi fue a Lucy tratando de separarlos y a Natsu volviendo a meter la cabeza del dios al barro.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, mamá me volvió a castigar dejándome sin postre de nuevo. Es mejor que tener las orejas calientes y rojas. ¡Ah! Y me dijo que mañana viene mi prima a pasar el día, ella solía tener un diario antes pero luego lo cambio por un sapo que termino saltando por la ventana de mi habitación la última vez que vino aquí.

Te digo un secreto: el sapo me asusto y yo termine tirándolo por la ventana. Cana no lo sabe aunque lamenta no haber estado para presenciar el suicidio del sapo. y si no sabes que es suicidio, es matarse a si mismo a propósito. YO SOLITA LO AVERIGUE.

Juvia.

* * *

Los niños se sienten felices cuando hacen algo por ellos solos, me sentí feliz al destapar mi gaseosa a los cinco años xD

Bueno, aclarare que la madre de Juvia es como todas las madres, si no le dijo a su pequeña hija de ocho años como se llamaba es que creyó que le estaba haciendo una broma o algo por el estilo. Su padre es aquí de quien deberíamos preocuparnos, el ni se dio cuenta de lo que Juvia preguntaba, tranquilamente Juvia podría saber de donde venían los bebes y él sin duda le daría todos los detalles. Eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar respecto al capitulo de hoy.

Gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews tan bonitos y alentadores que me dejaron. en serio muchas gracias a Issalovee, Kona Kana lee, majoFtail, , Guest, Guest y GKarly247. También por sus favoritismos y sus follows.

Un beso y un abrazo, nos vemos en el capitulo 2, conociendo a Cana y sabiendo el nombre de nuestro Dios Griego.

Plein


	3. Chapter 3

24 de marzo, del 2000

Querido diario:

Mi prima, Cana, es realmente muy bonita y alegre.

Cuando viene suele estar muchas horas conmigo, con mamá no se lleva especialmente bien, con papá es muy diferente. Él la trata como si fuera otra hija.

Antes, del divorcio de mis tíos, Cana solía contarme cuentos muy graciosos y bonitos. Ese talento de crear cuentos en un segundo se esfumo cuando pasó lo del divorcio. Desde entonces la veo muy distinta.

Cana bebe, y mucho. Pensé que lo hacía porque tal vez lo que bebía fuera muy rico, pero luego me anime a probar la botella con el líquido amarillo que bebe. No me gusto para nada. Fue asqueroso y no quería repetirlo de nuevo.

Me pregunte ¿Por qué lo hace? Porque rico no estaba y no entendía como alguien puede beber algo que no es rico, al menos que te obligaran como me obligan a mí a tomar los feos jarabes que me da el doctor pero a Cana nadie la obliga, ella lo hace porque quiere.

Es de las cosas que seguramente entendería cuando sea más grande.

Cana ha pasado aquí las dos noches seguidas en la que no podía escribirte, no me gustaría que leyera lo que escribo, me sentiría avergonzada.

Esta noche no está, se ha ido a un lugar donde ponen música muy fuerte para bailar ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Discoteca. Cuando sea más grande, Cana me ha dicho que me llevara con ella para "mover el culo toda la noche" no entiendo porque iría a mover mi cola en un lugar donde hay mucha gente.

Mamá se nota muy nerviosa cuando Cana está conmigo. No le voy a contar como mato a los caracoles para se quede traumada. Así que se lo hice saber.

Papá, al contrario de mamá, se le nota más feliz con la presencia de Cana. No deja de decirme que este con ella para que no se sienta sola, cosa que hago muy bien, aunque creo que a Cana, que entre con ella al baño no le hace mucha gracia.

También le he hablado de Natsu y de Happy y de cómo nos conocimos. Cana me dijo que tenía que conocer a "ese niño machista", al otro día la lleve conmigo al parque. Desde la vez que pelearon Natsu y el dios griego no los he vuelto a ver. Lucy ha estado viniendo siempre y me dijo que Gray (es así como me entere que mi dios griego tiene un nombre magnifico… Gray) estaba enfermo por jugar en la lluvia con Natsu. Lucy pudo recuperarse rápido ya que no estuvo en la lluvia mucho tiempo. Supuse que Natsu también lo estaría así que desde entonces he estado jugando con ella. Es muy buena en las escondidas.

Pero siguiendo con lo que te estaba contando. Ese día, Natsu y Gray estaban sentados. Bien alejados del uno del otro. Lucy al verme les aviso y los tres miran con asombro a Cana.

Es lo bueno de tener a alguien mayor contigo. Parezco importante.

Cuando llegamos hacia ellos, Cana miro haciendo muecas a mis amigos. Luego me miro a mí y me sonrio.

-Son realmente muy feos- no era lo que quería escuchar pero ¡Bah!

Los tres no se lo tomaron muy bien porque se levantaron muy enojados.

-¿Quién eres, vieja?-

-Señorita- Cana hizo esa pose característica de la señora Porlyusica cuando le digo señora y le hablo con el mismo tono –Y para tu información no pasó de los veinte-

-No importa ¿Quién eres?- insistió Natsu.

-Cana, renacuajo- mi prima lo golpeo en la frente y se sentó en donde antes estaba él. Natsu, Gray y Lucy solo me miraron a mí, como acusándome de traerles una víbora o algo por el estilo.

Solo me limite a encoger mis hombros y negar con la cabeza.

Te diré que desde esa vez Natsu, Lucy y Gray odian ir al parque. Hay siempre esta Cana con una botella y ella lo ínsita a beber. Ellos son estúpidos y no aceptan y te diré porque.

Porque el alcohol es rico.

¿Te he escrito que el alcohol es asqueroso? Pues lo retiro. Es exquisitamente genial y asombroso. Te sientes ¡Guay! Más mayor, más madura, más todo. Realmente no entiendo porque dicen que Cana tiene un problema, que Cana está loca, que Cana es una mala influencia para mí.

¡No! Cana no lo es, es la mejor prima del mundo y gracias a ella estoy aprendiendo a serme más mayor.

Querido diario. Juvia se está convirtiendo en mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu y los demás se han molestado conmigo. Les he hablado lo del alcohol y ellos me regañaron, me dijeron que soy una tonta y que eso era muy malo. ¡Ellos no me entienden! ¡Ellos no han probado el alcohol para poder hablar de él! No puedo creer que estuve perdiendo mi tiempo. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, ellos no son mis amigos, solo son mis enemigos. Los que quieren que deje la primera cosa que me está gustando de verdad.

La primera cosa que me ayuda a afrontar que mis padres… que mis padres se divorcian.

* * *

Cuando los padres se divorcian el mundo de un niño, caso de Juvia, una niña se derrumba, por completo.

¿Que hacen estos? pues son prácticamente vulnerables a cualquier cosa, en el caso de Juvia teniendo una prima que afronto el mismo caso fácilmente puede llegar a sentirse identificada y ahí se desencadena una serie de situaciones catastróficas para un niño si es que la persona ha encontrado la salida que todo ser humano considera la mas _fácil_ , destruyendo a pedacitos lo que debería llamarse la mejor etapa de su vida.

Podríamos acabar con un final catastrófico, tanto para Cana y Juvia o darles el final feliz que siempre se dan en las historias.

Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias por leer, por sus follows y favoritos y por supuesto mil gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
